In a Perfect World
by MaxRideObsessed
Summary: Everything works out in the end.


Dean's settled in Cicero with Lisa and Ben.

Ben's slowly becoming a teenager, and Lisa's pregnant again with Dean's kid - it's a girl, she's a girl, but they're not sure what to name her yet. In fact, Dean's not sure he's ready to have a kid at all. Brave new world and everything.

Sam has managed to finish his education and earns a decent pay at a law firm. He met a girl there, Lucy, and they got married just recently, but there's also a kid on the way.

Dean was best man at the wedding, of course, and the baby's a boy. Sam and Lucy are excited.

They live only around fifteen minutes, twenty in traffic, from Cicero, and stop by for holidays and whenever one of the brothers feel like it. If Dean's not occupied, of course, because with Lisa it's easy to be.

Man, the sex is great.

They've retired from hunting, since the whole apocalypse nonsense ended, but of course Dean has kept the Impala (Sam and Lucy ended up buying an affordable, conformist car, and Dean still makes fun of them).

Most of the guns have been gotten rid of, but both of them keep enough rock salt and iron ready in the house in case something should happen. It doesn't usually. Also some holy water in the cabinet, discreet devil's traps on the corners of containers with the important things in them. Dean even has one hidden under the carpeting of Ben's room, but nobody else knows about that. Ben would probably murder him.

It's nice, to be free of the responsibility (if you call being a semi-parent being free of responsibility, which Dean doesn't, not really). Sam has always loved living a normal life, even if he isn't normal himself.

He finds that when he's not hunting, abstaining from demon blood is remarkably easy, and Dean has all but forgotten all the problems it used to cause.

They could be any set of brothers, living generally closer than normal, but still. If something was wrong, Dean could get to Sam in less than ten minutes, probably (speeding, of course). He doesn't usually find the need to.

When you're living normal lives, there's not much need for drama. They don't know how to worry properly about normal things - Sam was sick, once, and neither of them gave it any thought until Lucy and Lisa intervened and he ended up in the hospital.

Turned out he needed treatment, but hey - it wasn't caused by some freaky spirit, or vengeful witch, so how could it hurt them? Turned out they needed to be careful about that sort of thing.

Dean only beat himself up about it for a little while. After all, Sam can take of himself now. Mostly. He's a grown-up, just like everyone else.

Sam and Dean keep their eyes on the news - if anything suspicious is going on within a hundred miles, sometimes more, of their families, they drop everything and go.

Things do go wrong sometimes. But oddly, it's comforting when they do. If someone gets really hurt, God forbid, they could go to the hospital with real insurance.

Sometimes, even though they're fighting something nasty, they enjoy the time off. Neither tell their wives (which, of course, Sam stresses about), and they nurse their injuries later over a beer. It's nice to ride in the Impala next to each other, sometimes, and it might be a little bit of a guilty pleasure, but really, who cares?

They won't let anything get their families, that's for sure.

And Lisa and Ben might already be familiar with evil, but Sam is sure that Lucy and his child will never be. He won't let it.

They're not hunters, but in a way they still are. At heart.

Sam and Dean are there when they need each other, and sometimes when they don't. Not 24/7, because Dean's obnoxious and Sam farts and whines, but enough. Plenty. Dean doesn't have to worry but he can still be there if anything goes wrong, and the other way around.

Some of their friends think it's weird. They wonder about what trauma must have happened to them as children, because none of them are that way with any of _their _family. They're adults, and many think it's a strange relationship. It gets more relaxed, but Dean can't seem to explain how watching your brother die at least three times, leave you over and over can change a person. Nobody would understand.

They're in a different world, but they're adapting. They're happy. They have kids and birthdays and barbecues and laughing isn't a rarity.

Everything works out, in the end.

And then Dean's suddenly awake. His eyes wander around the dark room for a moment as Lisa's steady breathing continues quietly next to him, and he realizes that things never work out in the end.

He'll never be that happy. Because Sam's burning in Hell and he'll never come back.

Dean closes his eyes and lays his head once more on the pillow. He tries to lose himself and go back to that dream world, because that's the only place he'll ever really be okay.

**This is the third pointless Supernatural angst story I've written lately, but I enjoy them. **

**Review?**


End file.
